1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device for coiling cable and amplifying sound, more particularly to a portable amplifier with a coiled cable that connects to a mobile phone such that the earphone and the communication cable can be flexibly pulled out from or coiled into the amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, when a communication equipment regardless computer, modem, telephone, or fax machine etc. is used, it is unavoidable to have a proper communication cable for attaining the purpose of connection for communications. However, in order to avoid using a too long communication cable that may tangle together or a too short communication cable that does not fit the actual need. The structure of most of these cable coilers basically comprises a casing, rotary disk, a spiral coiling spring, and a communication cable, wherein the rotary disk and the spiral coiling spring are coupled such that the communication cable coiled around the rotary disk has the elasticity to coil the cable and resume it back to the original position.
In addition, after the communication cable is pulled out from a traditional cable coiler, the cable may be under tension due to the strong elastic pull by the spiral spring, and no longer can keep the appropriate length. Therefore, it creates a problem to the user. These cable coilers mainly use an elastic swinging plate, an opening on the periphery of the rotary disk, and a latch groove to produce the coiling and fixing functions.
However, as the information technology advances day after day, people get to have more chances to access mobile phones. At present, the prior-art cable coiler is not directly applicable for connecting the communication cable of the mobile phone and the earphone. Therefore the prior-art communication cable for the mobile phone and the earphone has specific lengths, and has the problems of too long or too many cables being tangled together, or too short that does not meet the practical needs.
Furthermore, the current prior-art mobile phones do not have the function of the amplifier, therefore when the user is using it, the user must attach the mobile phone closely to his/her ear or use an earphone to transmit the voice from the receiver of the mobile phone to the user""s ear.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a portable device for coiling cable and amplifying sound which can be pulled outside and coiled inside a cable coiler and is applicable to be connected to a mobile phone and earphone. Therefore, such communication cable will have the problems of having too long or too many cables that may tangle together, or too short cables that do not fit the practical needs, and the present invention gives a more convenient way of using the mobile phone.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an amplifier with coiled cable that uses an earphone to transmit the sound from the receiver of the mobile phone to the user""s ear, or may also select to use the amplifying element to transmit the sound from the receiver of the mobile phone to the user""s ear. It gives an alternative for the earphone, so that the user can make use of this amplifying function and does not need to attach the mobile phone to the ear or use the earphone in order to transmit the voice from the receiver of the mobile phone to the user""s ear.
To attain the foregoing objectives, the present invention provides a portable device for coiling cable and amplifying sound comprising a cover body and an amplifier with coiled cable, and a fixing member is disposed on the outer side of the cover body. Such the amplifier with coiled cable comprises a casing, a cable coiling mechanism, a communication cable, an earphone, a circuit unit, and a connector, and the cable coiling mechanism, the communication cable, and the circuit unit are disposed inside the casing, and the communication cable is coiled around the cable coiling mechanism, and the earphone and circuit unit are connected to the communication cable, and the circuit unit has an amplifying element, and the connector connects the circuit unit by a connecting wire, and the amplifier with coiled cable is coupled to the cover body.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.